1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a toddler tricycle folding footboard structure consisting of a pair of L-shaped bracket members that are coupled to the lateral surfaces of a connective tube positioned between the rear brace and the front brace of a toddler tricycle frame and have free swinging capability for folding and unfolding to reduce space occupancy and facilitate utilization convenience.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional vehicles for very young children such as toddler tricycles typically consist of an axle disposed proximal to the two ends of a U-shaped construct at the rear brace of a toddler tricycle frame such that a wheel is installable on each of the two extremities of the axle penetrating the U-shaped construct and, furthermore, a support plate situated over the axle that provides for the placement of a carrying basket, with the support plate having threaded holes that are aligned with mounting holes in the carrying basket, following which screws are inserted through the mounting holes and fastened into the threaded holes to thereby attach the carrying basket over the rear brace of the frame and provide for the placement of toddler toys; if a carrying basket is not installed, an assistive handle is insertionally positioned in the U-shaped construct that provides for the pushing of the toddler tricycle by an adult from the rear of the toddler tricycle and, furthermore, a handlebar structure is movably coupled to the two ends of a connective tube at a front brace of the frame to provide for steering control, with a front wheel installed on an axle through its bottom tips and a pedal crankarm disposed on each of the two extremities of the said axle that facilitates the rotation of the front wheel by treadling the pedals utilizing both feet and enables the forward movement of the toddler tricycle, and a soft saddle situated on the upper extent of the connective tube that provides for comfortable sitting.
When a child is seated on the toddler tricycle and riding it, the pedals on the said pair of crankarms are treadled for self-powered forward movement or an adult can push the toddler tricycle forward by means of the assistive handle insertionally positioned in the. U-shaped construct at the rear of the toddler tricycle, at which time the two feet of a child should not treadle the crankarm pedals to avert accidental injury from lower limb impact or entrapment due to the pedals on the said pair of crankarms that revolve synchronously as the front wheel rotates, the adult then ensuring that both feet of the child are postured gently on the pedals for greater safety and peace of mind; as such, the lower limbs do not end up dangling in the air at the two sides of the toddler tricycle because no area is available for foot placement and, furthermore, the two feet of a child rest quite comfortably on the pedals and given the natural playfulness of children at that early age, the child tends to remain seated and not as restless; however, although the two feet are less likely to move back and forth within the impact and entrapment range of the pair of crankarms and pedals, attention is still required to avoid situations that result in such lower limb injuries.
Such structural designs pose significant hazards for children at play and result in unsafe and highly dangerous toddler tricycle structures.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art., since the applicant conducted extensive research, improvement and innovation that was later verified and, furthermore, ensured to have increased practicality, the present invention is submitted for application.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a toddler tricycle folding footboard structure consisting of a shaft hole formed through the lateral surfaces of a connective tube positioned between the rear brace and the front brace of a toddler tricycle frame that is aligned with the shaft holes in the vertical extremities of a pair of L-shaped bracket members, a bolt inserted through the said shaft holes, and a nut fastened onto it to effect a tight conjoinment, following which the, said pair of L-shaped bracket members remain movable at the shaft hole in the lateral surfaces of the connective tube; the horizontal extremities at the bottom aspects of the said L-shaped bracket members facing outward from the two sides of the connective tube are then conjoined to a footboard such that they become a unitary structural entity, with the bolt functioning as an axle that enables free swinging for folding and unfolding to reduce space occupancy and facilitate utilization convenience, allowing an adult to place both feet of the child onto the footboard to thereby push the toddler tricycle into motion with greater safety and peace of mind since the lower limbs do not end up dangling in the air at the two sides of the toddler tricycle because no area is available for foot placement; additionally, the two feet of a child rest quite comfortably on the footboard and given the natural playfulness of children at that early age, the child tends to remain seated and not as restless; however, although the two feet are less likely to move back and forth within the impact and entrapment range of the pair of crankarms and pedals, attention is still required to prevent situations that result in such lower limb injuries.